A Harry Potter Western
by Pyrebender
Summary: Harry Potter lived with uncle and aunt until taken away by Hagrid to the town of Hogwarts, where he meets a family with a pretty redheaded daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to its wonderful creator, J. K. Rowling

Chapter 1: The Boy Under the Stairs

He was sitting on his old moth eaten blanket in the cupboard under the stairs. His name was Harry Potter and today was his seventeenth birthday. He had been given to his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia when he was a year old because his parents had died in an Indian raid his aunt and uncle had said. Over the years he'd been forced to practically become a slave for them and his Cousin Dudley.

Soon his Aunt Petunia came down the stairs and opened the door to the small space. He quietly climbed out, and began on his chores. As usual, he was left out of the family breakfast which Vernon and Dudley would scarf down in a matter of minutes. It didn't matter though, he'd find a couple pieces of bread with a slice of ham or chicken for him later. He had no idea what was awaiting him that day.

He was taking a small break from working on the small crops, getting a drink at the water pump, when he saw a large figure on a wagon driving down the road toward the house. His uncle and cousin, who owned a farm supply store in Surrey, the town they lived on the edge of, were home for lunch and were now walking out onto the front porch. Harry at once noted the shotgun tucked under Vernon's arm.

The wagon pulled up in front of the yard just outside of the white picket fence, and the bear of a man stepped down. He looked to be the size of two, though not in the same fat way like his uncle and cousin, and had a big, bushy beard and beetle black eyes. He looked at the Dursleys and said in a polite but gruff voice, "I'm here to retrieve Mr. Harry Potter for Professor Albus Dumbledore."

Vernon just replied, "There's no one by that name here."

Harry was caught by surprise by those words. His relatives had threatened to kick him out plenty of times in the past. Why would they try to keep him there, but then he glanced at the field he was working in just minutes before. Well, you ask a fool question you get a fool answer. He looked at the large man standing at the gate. He had dreamed of someone taking him away from this place since he was little. He'd tried to runaway a few times, but each time he had been caught and beat. Now was his chance, and he'd be damned if he didn't take it.

Harry stepped past the corner out from the side of the house, and said, "I'm Harry Potter."

The man looked at him and smiled, "Well of course you are. You're spitting image of your father, except for your eyes. Those you surely stole from your mum."

"You knew my parents?" The young man asked quickly. "Tell me, were the Indians that killed them ever caught?"

"What! Lily and James Potter kill by Indians? The Indians loved them." The man turned back toward the Dursleys with a sharp look in his eyes.

Petunia retorted, "It was better than the truth, better than saying that they were killed by some outlaw."

The man grumbled, "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm taking him to Hogwarts where he can live his life, free of people like you!" He turned to Harry and calmly asked, "Is there anything inside you have, like better clothes?"

Harry looked down at the large, baggy shirt and pants he wore and the worn, ratty leather shoes he wore. He embarrassedly replied, "Just a few more shirts and pants too small for Dudley."

He smiled, "When we get to Hogwarts we'll see about some decent clothes. Come on."

As they began toward the wagon, Vernon lifted the shotgun and yelled, "The boy's not going anywhere!"

Harry turned and lunged at the whale of a man that was his uncle. He was able to push the barrel down to send its projectiles into the ground, harmlessly kicking dirt. The large man ran up pulling the two apart, and ripped the shotgun from the larger. He snapped it open and broke the stock and hinges over his knee. Throwing the pieces to the ground, he looked about ready to kill, but Harry stopped his arm before he threw a punch. When he looked down at Harry confused, the boy lunged forward and let his fist fly. He caught Vernon right across the face, knocking him back. Petunia ran to his side, and Dudley whimpered back, shocked at the action. His uncle would probably be left with a black eye. It was the least that he deserved.

When the two walked to the wagon again Harry asked, "I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

"The name's Rubeus Hagrid, but most people just call me Hagrid." He answered as they climbed onto the seat.

Harry smiled, "Hagrid, I think this going to one good friendship." _And my first,_ he added silently.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Refer to Ch.1

Chapter 2: Arriving at Hogwarts

Harry watched as the house he had grown up in faded into the distance as he and Hagrid rode to the northwest. Harry couldn't have been happier at that moment. His dream was finally coming true, someone was taking him far away from the Dursleys, and if he'd never have to go back there. Though even as this long dreamt fantasy became reality his mind began to fill with questions and uncertainties. Who was Albus Dumbledore, and what did he want with him? What would he do for a living after reaching Hogwarts? Where would he live?

He asked, "Hagrid, what will become of me in Hogwarts?"

The large man gave a smile and said, "Well, Harry, I'd say you'll likely take up your family's ranch and silver mine."

"My family's WHAT?" Harry exclaimed.

Hagrid seemed completely shocked at the outburst. He asked, "Did they not tell you about that either? Blimey Harry, don't you know that your family was the wealthiest in Hogwarts?"

Harry cast his eyes down at the, and said, "No, my aunt and uncle always hated to talk about my parents. I'm not sure if even they knew either. If they had I'd bet they would have attempted to take all the money and such that they could."

Hagrid grunted, "I wouldn't put it past them."

They were silent until the unavoidable question came. Harry asked quietly, "Hagrid, how did my parents really die?"

The bearded man sighed and began, "James and Lily were a couple of the best people that I ever knew. They were good to their neighbors and to the Indians on the reservation. Well, a while back there was this fella, a real mean and cruel man. He was an outlaw with a gang that made its base somewhere around Hogwarts. One night sixteen years ago he went to your family's ranch, and ended up killing your ma and pa. They said he tried to kill you too, but far as we can tell, his gun backfired and exploded. You see, they found a gun half blasted apart in the rubble of the parlor, and that what I reckon gave you that scar. Most say that he died after that, but codswallop I say. That sidewinder was just too mean and stubborn to die like that."

Harry felt a surge of anger and dread at hearing that the man that killed his parents and tried to kill him was still alive. He quickly asked, "What was his name?"

Hagrid looked uneasy as he replied, "Voldemort, he called himself Lord Voldemort. Now you listen to me, most people don't like to even hear his name so it came to calling him you-know-who. Fact is there's only one person I know that calls him by name, and that's Dumbledore."

"Who's he?"

"Albus Dumbledore is the town's Justice of the Peace. Don't let his old age fool you, he used to be one thumpin' good marshal back in the day. Nowadays he also does some teaching with Professor McGonagall. She's a right fine lady too. You'll like him, Harry. He's the one making sure no one's been able to take your land."

The next two weeks carried on the same way as the travelled together. They talk about Hogwart's, their experiences, and such. Hagrid took to teaching Harry how to handle and such. Hagrid explained that he owned the livery stable, and knew exactly how to handle all sorts animals. When they'd stopped in one town Hagrid had bought Harry a decent black hat for a birthday gift, and had given him a tail feather from a snowy owl to place in the band.

"Your pa always kept a feather in his." He had told Harry.

One early afternoon they came to a stop on a ridge. Before him, Harry saw a town with about five streets moving off from a central main street. One building had a wire that lead to a row of poles that lead off into the distance, obviously the telegraph. Within minutes they were pulling up next to the livery stable.

Hagrid said, "Help me with the team, and then we can go see Dumbledore."

"Not before I get a good look at him!" called a voice from across the street. Coming from the blacksmith shop was a tall black haired man. He walked up to Harry and pulled the boy into a fierce hug, and then pulled back keeping hold of his shoulders. He continued with a smile on his face, "My god boy, you're the spitting image of James at that age, except those eyes. Those are sure enough Lily's."

Harry, totally confused, asked, "I'm sorry sir, but do you know me?"

Hagrid gave a chuckle and explained, "I sure hope he would know you. Harry, this is Sirius Black, your godfather."

Sirius smiled, "Well, one of them at least, but I'll introduce you to him later." He then got a look as if he'd suddenly remembered something. "When you're done with what ever Dumbledore wants with you, come right back here."

Agreeing, the two began to walk down the street along the boardwalk. They got a number of greetings from the people who knew Hagrid, glad to see he'd returned. The finally turned into one building with a hanging shingle that read, 'Prof. Albus Dumbledore, Justice of the Peace & Prof. Minerva McGonagall.' They found an old man sitting at his desk, reading over some papers. He had a long white beard covering his white shirt and gray vest. Before they said anything to indicate their presence, he looked up over his half moon spectacles with a soft smile.

"Mr. Potter, a pleasure to see you again after so many years." Dumbledore said. "I am Professor Dumbledore. Sometime before their deaths your parents made me the executor of their estate. It was my duty to keep your affairs in order until you became ready to handle them yourself. Now first off, the silver mine has just about played out. It is likely to run dry in the next month or so, but you've earned enough money off of it to live comfortably for some time. In addition to the rest of the family money I dare to say you could live without worry for quite a long time."

Harry was astonished by this. He had never had money at all before, and now he was a rich man. Still he knew it wouldn't last if he did nothing in his life. He felt as though he owed his parents for what they had left to him.

"Sir, I think I'd rather restart the cattle business my parents had. I owe them that much for what they've done for me." Harry said.

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle at the comment. He replied, "You wouldn't be your parent's son if you felt you any differently. Tell me though, have you any experience in running a ranch?"

Harry shook his head, "Well, no, but my relatives once kind of rented me out to a nearby ranch while one winter."

"Hmm, it might be best if we are able to see about getting one of the other local ranchers willing to take you in and teach you until next spring. Now then though, let's be off over to Gringott's Bank to formalize that you are now in control of your account." Dumbledore said, standing and putting on his suit jacket.

After completing three pages of formalities, Harry came out of the bank with forty dollars in his pocket, an amount top hands made in a month. Upon exiting they saw a wagon with three people in it, and four riders around it. The one predominant trait of all seven of these people was their red hair.

Harry heard one of the riders call, "Hey dad, we're going to go see Charlie."

The father, driving the wagon answered, "Right, we'll be at the general store. We'll meet up you when we're done."

Dumbledore then walked up to the father. Harry and Hagrid went on to the store, where he bought a few sets of clothes and a pair of boots. As Dumbledore was still speaking with the red haired man and who Harry figured must be his wife, the two went back to the livery stable. Walking in they found Sirius and a tawny haired man his age. They had just placed a rifle in a scabbard next to a saddle resting on the burrow rail, and slung a gun belt over the saddle horn.

As they came up to him, Sirius said, "Harry, this is you other godfather, Remus Lupin."

Harry shook hands with the man and Lupin said, "Does me good to see you again, lad. God, you were right Sirius! It's like looking at a picture of James, but you remember that he isn't. Lily would never forgive us if you get him into half as much trouble as we got into back then." Sirius seemed offended at that and snorted in reply. "Now, Harry, we've got your rig all set. It all It all used to belong to your father, but we've kept it in good shape. Now all you need is a good horse."

Suddenly, there was the sound of shouts from out back following a thud. Sirius grimaced, "I guess Charlie just got thrown again." He then gave an utterly devious smile. "Moony old boy, I've just had an idea." Without warning he grabbed Harry and pulled him out the back to the corrals.


End file.
